25's and the Royal Blues
by Kount Xero
Summary: Sort-of-Sequel to "After Ginger Snaps." It's Brigitte and Sam's first time, in drabble-esque chapters - intimacy and closeness and emotion.  All the bright things.  Sexual situations, obviously, though nothing too overt, I think. Please read and review.
1. I Pave the Way

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

_Author's Note: I don't own anything. "25's and the Royal Blues", An Ache for the Distance and The Atlas Moth are all properties of Profound Lore records. On that note, this was born out of a challenge I had for myself, to write a sex scene - which I united with my need to chop the lyrics of this magnificent song into pieces and use them as prompts/chapters. I hope you enjoy it, and please review._

**1. I Pave the Way**

There are so many distractions around me, but all they serve to do is to angle my attention to those belonging to him. The scent of him, nicotine, soil and some unidentifiable smell, nearby. The heat from his body. The fabric of his dark red shirt, soft.

He's close, and he's closing the distance, closing in on me. He closes around me, his arms pull me towards him, and by letting him pull me in, I pave the way for what comes after...

I don't know what comes after this.


	2. With Gold and Black

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**2. With Gold and Black**

It reminded him of a distant memory, holding her like this. A vase belonging to his mother, its surface gleaming with gold and black, a very fragile thing, as a gift in exchange for a wreath they had made.

She reminded him of that vase; precious, utterly precious and utterly fragile. Even as he pulled her closer, he could feel her tremble slightly, and wondered if he was too rough, if he was too forceful.

He didn't want to break her, so he lightly pulled her close and held her delicately.


	3. Suns

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**3. Suns**

They stare at each other, silent, and both are trying to see the meaning they want to see behind those eyes. In that moment, eyes become suns, blinding and bright.

She wants to see if this is okay, if this is what should be, if this is what is supposed to be. She doesn't know, she never knew. She's not unsure of him, she knows that he's been there, but she hasn't. She doesn't know, and she's pretty sure that she'll be shit at it. But still, she wants to know, is this okay?

He wants to see if this is okay, if this is what she wants, if this is what she truly needs. He doesn't know if she'd do this, he can't be sure. He's unsure of her and even less sure of himself, and he's pretty sure that it'll be shit for her. But still, he wants to know, is this okay?

Looking into one another, their eyes become suns, blinding and bright, and they drift closer.


	4. Rest Assured

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**4. Rest Assured**

The room spins as she feels his lips, delicate and maybe a bit hesitant, brush against hers. It's strange, this feeling of another – sort of numbing, sort of nice, sort of not what she imagined it would be and sort of more than she ever imagined.

With trembling hands, she holds his face, trying to make it like she saw in the movies and deepens the kiss, tries to win him over.

He relinquishes control and lets her drive; he wants her to rest assured that this is still under her control. It isn't, and it isn't under his control either.


	5. This is All

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**5. This is All**

Brigitte breathes out, her lips still pressed onto Sam's, and feels his arms pull her, slightly and gently, closer. Pressed up against him, she tries to get a feel for the sensation, tries to get the hang of it. He turns his head, she lets him. He's responsive, not dominant and he's not struggling.

Her head is blank, and the incessant details flood in. The shutter behind him. The rain tapping against the frost glass ceiling.

His hand trailing up her back.

She sighs, pulls him in deeper and understands that this is all – the touch and the kiss and the contact is everything in this well-lit black hole of existence.


	6. A Dream

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**6. A Dream**

He sits down onto the bed and pulls her on top of him. She climbs onto his lap; her body, a little ways away but still near, is held in place by his hands around her waist. Her tongue tastes his as he guides her through it.

It reminds her of a dream she had, back in that tomb of a room, a dream that she dreamt – about this guy in school that she noticed. About saying hello, making nice, hanging around... touching. Kissing. More.

Her stomach curls up and her heart leaps as she feels Sam's hands go under her sweater, blouse and undershirt... bare fingers slide on her skin and she remembers that dream.


	7. I Feel

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**7. I Feel**

I feel her pulse on her lips, and I feel her struggling to keep up with me. I'm trying to take this slow, honest, but there is only so much I can do for it – so, I feel for her willingness, for her reluctance. I feel for how much she'll let me do, how much she wants me to do.

I feel her skin underneath the sweaters and she shivers. I don't let go of her tongue, I chase her around and she doesn't escape very well.


	8. Ill and All

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**8. Ill and All**

I always thought this would be different, but here I am, on his lap, letting him feel me up. I don't really have breasts to speak of, but he still seems interested in the indication of a mound of flesh under my shirt. His touch is warm, and I feel cold. His palms scale my stomach and move up. He hesitates right under my chest. Not for long.

His hands cup my functionless bra, and my sweater piles up under my neck – his tongue is sliding across mine still. I feel my breath get stuck in my throat for an instant. He notices.

The rush of it, the escalation makes me feel ill and all... but some part of me digs the pulse of it.

That's when he moves to take my sweater... wait... and my blouse off.


	9. of the World

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**9. Of the World**

Sam quickly moved the two outer layers of clothing up and through her body. Brigitte lifted her arms to help him, and as they came off and were discarded, all that she knew of the world came off with them: that she needed to hide, that she needed to distance herself from it; that it was cruel, cold and lonely. That Death was the only truth that made sense, Death and Ginger, the two inevitabilities of her life...

But now, more naked than she ever had been and with Sam, she saw something that she didn't know of the world in him – that everything was mutual and maybe, his shirt was a little too much to wear.


	10. Is Fading

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**10. is Fading**

Sam leaves a trail across Brigitte's neck, making her emit a small sound, something between a squeal and a moan, and knew that he was finding a good pace. He's finding that groove, that rhythm that accompanied these situations, and he's flowing with it.

His earlier inhibition is fading, and from the way she keeps tugging at his hair, he notices, so is hers.


	11. Before My Eyes

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**11. Before My Eyes**

Brigitte pushes my shirt down, and with one shaking, cold, urgent hand, takes my undershirt off, almost in a hurry. I respond in kind, and she doesn't protest.

I strip her, she strips me, and there we are, skin to skin. She withdraws for a moment. I'm as hard as I've ever been, straining against my pants.

"What..?" I ask, "We can stop, if you want."

She looks at me, and I see Brigitte Fitzgerald unravel before my eyes.

"No." she says, "No."


	12. Trust In

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**12. Trust In**

It's their trust in many things pertaining to one another rather than themselves that allows them to continue exploring one another, skin-to-skin, lip-to-lip and desire-to-desire.

It's her trust in him, his honesty and his presence that allows her to test the world outside of her boundaries. This is unexplored territory for her, and she trusts in him to guide her.

It's his trust in her, her inexperience, her lack of judgment and her blank slate that allows him to slowly strip her down to bare skin – he knows what he's doing, but trusts that she won't believe the hype.

It's their trust in the feeling they are feeding off of, the want-pool they are drinking out of that allows them to fumble with the last of their clothes.


	13. The Paper Ride

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**13. The Paper Ride**

Brigitte lies next to Sam, naked, and tries to hide her shame from him by letting him nibble on her earlobe and send shivers down her spine. She draws closer to him, and feels him, hard, ready and solid, on her thigh.

She also feels something strange under her side, what the hell...

"Wait." She tells Sam, "Wait, wait a second."

He withdraws almost instantly, his brow creased slightly.

She reaches under herself and withdraws what she thinks is a rolling paper.

"What the hell..?" he goes, "Oh, shit, I had a bunch of that on here... where's the res..."

A muffled crunch underneath him answers the question.


	14. You Will

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**14. You Will**

I notice you, lying by my side, completely defenseless. You will open to me, you will give, and you will tell me the things I wanted to hear, things that I wanted to say. You will.

_I notice you as you smile that vulnerable smile and try to retreat. You will be torn between your hesitation and willingness, you will follow one and you will always wonder what would happen if you took the other path. You will._


	15. Get

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**15. Get**

She doesn't get this, she doesn't get this at all. She doesn't even get her own reaction, why she gets warmer and more desperate each second, why she gets hotter. She doesn't get why she would get him, why she would get this place for this... she doesn't get it.

He doesn't get it either. This is her, Brigitte Fitzgerald, this isn't anyone else. He doesn't get why he gets this way, why he contemplates now, of all times, her. He doesn't get it.


	16. Home

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**16. Home**

Sam is afraid to move, because he's exhausted every other possibility, and there is only one move left. One move.

He has one last warning to give.

"If you want to stop, we can..."

She looks at him.

"No. G-go on."

How to tell him that the only thing she is missing in that moment isn't the fulfillment of this ache, but home?


	17. Safely

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**17. Safely**

Brigitte gasps as the pain grips her body, sharp and demanding, and his entrance tears her apart. She feels the wetness there, the droplets sliding. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders.

"Does it hurt too much?" he asks, his voice softer than she's ever heard. She nods. He stops, simply cradles her, doesn't move.

The moment stands still and she bleeds safely from the secure wound, giving it up. She bleeds safely.


	18. We've Forgotten Nothing

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**18. We've Forgotten Nothing**

As he moves, gently at first, she finds herself focusing, once again, on the distractions. The most irrelevant of thoughts rush into her head as the ache between her legs swells and breaks into something different, something softer, something sweeter...

Did they lock the door? Did they lock the outer door? Is the TV off? Is the phone on the hook? Did they forget cigarettes in the ashtray, because those can burn...

"Hey." He says.

He stops and her body responds by screaming for him to go on. She looks at him.

"You're a million miles away."

"I was just thinking..." she starts, but he stops her with a kiss.

"We've forgotten nothing." He says.

She believes him.


	19. And Noone is Safe

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**19. And No-one is Safe**

With the safe wound now healed by some miracle, she writhes and gyrates and moves and breathes and moans and squeals, murmurs bullshit into his ear as he moves, inside her, on top of her, around her, all over her.

She holds him tight. Her ankles lock around his waist and she pulls him in and no-one is safe.


	20. My Skin Crawls

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**20. My Skin Crawls**

My skin crawls as he moves, as he pushes into me and scrapes against me and kisses me and says things I don't hear to me and makes love to me and fucks me and takes me and destroys me and remakes me.

My skin crawls and he shudders to it.


	21. In the Most Peculiar of Ways

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**21. In the Most Peculiar of Ways**

This is her first time, and in the most peculiar of ways, it's mine too. I've never had anyone like her, and she hasn't had anyone at all.

All of mine were quick fucks, one night, if even that, it's done and everything was simple with them. Uncomplicated, part A goes into part B, classical tricks with nipples and necks and earlobes, maybe a love bite or two to make like it meant anything, done.

To them, it was sex, pure and simple. She isn't like them. She isn't like any of them, she's lost in this, completely consumed by it. It's not just her first time, it's... her every time.


	22. I've Paved

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**22. I've Paved**

Something's building up in me, something's leaving me breathless, and I can sense by him that it's in him too, he's harder, faster, deeper, harsher, and I can't stop myself from screaming anymore.

And as he drives me down, all I can think is that I've paved the way to this... what comes after...


	23. I've Paved My Way

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**23. I've Paved My Way**

I can feel it in me that it's going to end soon, so I move faster, harder – I can read her, she's an open book and this... this can send her over the edge, and I'm trying, because this isn't just me, she has to meet me halfway, she has got to...

And all I can think about is I've paved my way to this, and whatever comes after... I'll welcome.


	24. To the Next World

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**24. To the Next World**

All stood still for a brilliant, golden instant in their closed off world – their bubble universe expanded, groaning as it reached its limits, and their world found completion in that moment.

The passing second and the screams that accompanied it brought them to the next world, and they laid there, sweating, panting, trying to recover and well aware that they had made it to somewhere... to the next world, or just to one step further in this one.


	25. Over

"_**25's and the Royal Blues"**_

**25. Over**

He slides out of me, and falls next to me. I stare at the ceiling, breathless. He is too, panting next to me, and I feel his hand slide onto my skin.

I turn my back to him. I don't want him to see. Whatever preoccupation I might have had before is gone. I want to hide, from him, from everything.

He does something nobody but Ginger did. He embraces me. His body presses against mine, now full of affection, and I feel his breath against my back – his chest expanding and contracting.

"You know... maybe I do think of you that way." He says.

And then it's over.


End file.
